<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>One-Shot's. by liru</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25195453">One-Shot's.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/liru/pseuds/liru'>liru</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Brotherly Affection, Domestic Fluff, Drunk Henrik, F/F, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Other, Romantic Soulmates</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 09:14:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>10,931</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25195453</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/liru/pseuds/liru</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Just some one shots with the ego's and My oc/s. If you wanna make a request let me know!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Antisepticeye/Liru, Henrik Von Schneeplestein/Liru, Jackieboy Man/Liru, Jameson Jackson/Liru, Marvin The Magnificent/Liru, Marvin the Magnificent &amp; Jackieboy Man, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. "Take me to Church"</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>A̷̡͠n̕ti̴̧ singing҉̵</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Ļ̴iru ̕͡ą̡͏n̢͞d҉̶ ̡̛A̡͡n̨͞͏t̸̛͘i ̵s͢͟inging ͢t͡o̸̡g̡e҉̕t҉̢h̴er</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>        “Who does he think he is!” The blonde woman hisses out through her teeth as she watches one of her goddamn soulmate’s fly his ass back into the fight to join another one of her soulmates to fight one of her soulmates… How fun. She narrows her eyes at the sound of something or well someone crashing into the building echoes through the city below. With one last growl of annoyance she rushes back inside and straight to her room, flexing her arms a little as not to lash out making the black, green and gold paint crack just a little on her arms.</p><p>        She bursts through the door starting both her cats who were sleeping on her bed. The white ragdoll mewed, annoyed at the sudden noise while the black and white puffball just goes back to sleep as she rushed over to her book shelf, grabbing a black mask with lace and sequins around the eyes, a beak for the nose and feathers all over the head hiding a small golden skull behind them.</p><p>        “Sorry babies.” She quickly reaches over giving them both light scratches on their heads before running out of her room and out of her apartment and running to the roof as fast as she can. She bursts through the door onto the roof of the building just as she hears a loud, glitchy, angry roar. Definitely Anti. Liru rushes over to the edge of the roof facing the fight, nerves beginning to over take her, from the heights, the people in the city and most of all her soul-mates. </p><p>        She takes a few shaky breathes and with trembling hands she slides the mask on. When it settles on her face the feelings of the people in the city disappear, all but her soul-mates and now that she can focus a bit more she tunes into them, falling to her knees slamming a hand to her mouth as Anti’s overpowers them all. The sheer fear, desperation and anger slamming into her as she faintly hears his mind screaming.</p><p>        ‘<em>N̨͢͡O̶͜ ̸͠NO ҉NO ͏̷N҉O! I W͢͜O̶N̕'T̕͘͝ ̶͜͜LE͠҉T̡͟ ͜҉͠TH̢͡҉EM H͟URT ̢͝H̷҉̴ER͘͟ ̸͘TO͡O, ̢҉͡T͢Ḩ̧͢EY’L̶͞͞L T̢͞͠AĶ̸E͏͞ ̨̛͜HER̷͟͝ ͠AW̸̕AY FR̛OM͠ ̷M͟͢͠E!̸ I ͠CAŅ̴͟’͏̡͡T̡ ̡̡L̸͜͞OS͝E̕ H̛E̷̛͠Ŗ̴͏ ͏̨͢TOO̸͞!</em>’</p><p>        A small whimper makes it’s way past her hands as her vision blurs with unshed tears before they begin to fall under her mask before evaporating.</p><p>        ‘<em>Oh sweetheart.</em>’ She thinks as her entire body trembles whether from nerves or the sudden onslaught of emotions brought on by Anti’s thought’s, she doesn’t know.</p><p>        ‘<em>Don’t worry Angel, I won't ever leave you. Any of you.</em>’ She takes a few deep shaky breathes as she stands back up and wraps her shawl around her a little tighter and steps onto the edge. She adjusts her mask one last time seeing the sequins glow ever so slightly and the gold skull hidden under the feathers heat up just a little.</p><p>        Standing at the edge watching the fight as Anti takes out the power in the buildings around him, just as the sky begins to become an array of pinks, yellows and oranges.</p><p>        “Close enough, should give me enough boost.” The blue eyed woman mutters to herself. With a final deep breath and her soul-mates in mind, Anti specifically, She begins to sing.</p><p>“<em><strong>My lover's got humour</strong>.</em>”</p><p>        Both the hero’s and the villain stumble slightly as her voice fills their head. The hero and magician become filled with confusion while the glitches heart stutters slightly, filling with anticipation.</p><p>“<em><strong>She's the giggle at a funeral.</strong></em>”</p><p>        ‘<em>Liru no. Not now please.</em>’ The magician thinks, pleading, just as Anti launches at him, knife in hand. He quickly jumps out of the way just as Jackie grips his ankle yanking him back.</p><p>“<em><strong>Knows everybody's disapproval.</strong></em>”</p><p>        The words on Anti’s skin begins to burn with the lyrics and the urge to sing with her grows to the point he is unable to ignore.</p><p>“<strong><em>I s͞ho͏ư̵l͢͞d'̷̷̧v̶͠e ̷͜͢w̶̵o̡͠r͜͠sh̢͝i̴p̸͠͏ped h̕er ̶̨şo͢͞҉oner.̷̨͏</em></strong>”</p><p>        He sings under his breath the warmth of her voice in his head giving him a new vigor as he attacks Jackie who is confused at the sudden intrusion of the second voice, sounding too much like the brother he's fighting against with Marvin right now.</p><p>“<em><strong>If the heavens ever did speak.</strong></em>”</p><p>“<em>She's ţ̸͡h̸͝͏ę̕ ̵̕l̨͞ast ̴̴tr̸̶ue m̴o̷ų̶̶th̸͡pi̛͠ece̸͘.</em>”</p><p>        Marvin fires a paralyzing green fire-ball straight for Anti just as the voices alternate and winds up missing his target.</p><p>“<em><strong>Every Sunday's getting more bleak</strong></em></p><p><em><strong>A fresh poison each week.</strong></em>”</p><p>        Jackie and Marvin try desperately to block out her voice trying to focus on the fight as Jackie lands a well placed kick in the middle of Anti’s back, but the glitch is barely phased by it as he quickly turns slashing his knife at the Hero barely cutting through the arm of his suit.</p><p>“<strong><em>"We ͡wer͟e̶̢ bo̕͏rn ş͡͠ic͟͟k,"̷̸͡ ͏҉̡yo̕͘͜u ̵̵͝h͡͡͏eard tḩ̛͝ęm̵͏ sa̵y ̡҉̨i̧͢͢t.</em></strong>”</p><p>        At the top of the building Liru sings her heart out, the sequins glowing brighter with the gold paint streaked into the black and green begins to glow with it as she lets the magic of it begin to flow through her for the first time in five years. </p><p>“<em><strong>My church offers no absolutes</strong></em></p><p><em><strong>She tells me, "Worship in the bedroom".</strong></em>”</p><p>        The pain she feels as it courses through her combined with the feeling of the lyrics on her skin makes her shiver ever so slightly as she moves her hand with her voice reveling in the fact that he’s actually singing with her.</p><p>“<em>The ͟͜on͘͞l͜y̛͠ h̢͡e̕ave̷͠n͢ I'll̨҉ be͏̢͢ ͞s̵̡̨eņt ̵̢tơ͘̕</em></p><p><em>Is̷͘ wḩ̷̛en͢ ̷Į̴͢'m̧͠ ̸alo̷͡͞ne͟ ̸w̕͠įţ͜͡h̛͘ yo̡u̴̡͞.̴͡.</em>”</p><p>        Anti barely notices as the gold streaked into the red and black paint on his own arms begins to glow as he manages to get a rather deep cut in Jackie’s side just as Marvin yanks him away with a spell bound whip. Not getting the chance to see the look of shock overtake Jackie’s features as he heard Anti singing with the voices in his head.</p><p>“<em><strong>I was born sick</strong></em></p><p><em><strong>But I love it.</strong></em>”</p><p>“<em>Com̴ma̵n̴d m̷͝e ͡t̷̨o̶̸ ͟b̵͡e we͜l͞l</em></p><p><em>A̢͢aa̶̛y.͏ Am̕en̵̢.̵͟͞ A͡m̷̕en. ̶̧͝Amen̷̕͝.҉</em>”</p><p>        With a deep breath, Liru finally lets her voice echo throughout the city.</p><p>“<em><strong>Take me to church!</strong></em>”</p><p>        She sings with all her soul beckoning with her own voice to come to her.</p><p>“<em><strong>I'll worship like a dog at the shrine of your lies.</strong></em>”</p><p>        Down in the streets just as Anti went to lunge at Jackie while the hero had quickly got into a defensive position and nearly dropped it at the sound of her voice not only being in his but now throughout the entire city. Marvin, who was just about to cast an admittedly risky spell to subdue Anti also froze in his place and he and Jackie quickly glanced at each other in confusion while Anti merely turned in the direction of the voice.</p><p>“<em>I̢͟'͏l҉l ҉̛҉t͏e̢͟l͜͢҉l y̛͜ou m̡y̶ sin̕s͜ s̸̕͟o͟ yo̧͝u̷҉̨ can͟ sha̶rpen y̶ou͝r kn̕͡͝if҉̵̵e.</em>”</p><p>        Marvin’s spell quickly fizzles out in shock and Jackie feels his heart drop to his stomach as Anti’s, admittedly, beautiful but quiet singing voice lines up with the one they hear in their heads.</p><p>“<em>Off͢e͠r ̧̨͘m̵̡҉e ̶͡҉tha̴͠͞t ̸͢d̛̕ea̡҉̡thl̢̡̡e̡͝͞ss͡ ̡͘d͘͜͢e̷̷ath̡͘͘.</em>”</p><p><em>Goơ̴͟d̡̢͘ ҉̢͠Go͟d, ļ̵̵e̵͘͜t͏͢ ͏̷̨m̡͏e̵ ͟g͘i̢v̧̛e̵̸ y̨͝ou̷҉̕ my͏ ҉̶͢l҉̵ife̕.</em>”</p><p>        Anti moves so his whole body is facing the direction of her voice, the only one hearing the soft “Come to me.” In her voice.</p><p>“<em>Take ̸me ͏҉to̧ c̴͟͏h͏ų̡͟r͜͟c͞h!͟͞</em>”</p><p>        The glitch quickly disappears into the power generators into the buildings, quickly moving towards his soul-mate, absorbing some of the power along the way.</p><p>“<em>I'll ͠w̛͢ơ͠͞rship̨̛͟ ̕͠͡l̵͜ik͘e ̴a dǫg͞ at̵̕ ̸͘͜ţhe ̢̢͢s͏̕̕hr҉͏ine͡ ̢͝͝of y̨̛҉o͏u͜r̸ l͝i̷͟es.</em>”</p><p>        The glitch appears at the base of the tower looking up towards the pink and orange sky, finding it rather fitting for her.</p><p>“<em><strong>I'll tell you my sins so you can sharpen your knife.</strong></em>”</p><p>        She can sense him down there, just like she can sense the other two in frozen shock, confusion and realization.</p><p>“<em><strong>Offer me that deathless death</strong></em></p><p><em><strong>Good God, let me give you my life.</strong></em>”</p><p>        She pushes another beckon into her voice, as if pleading for him to join her.</p><p>“<em>I̛f I̷'m̶̴͡ ͞͡a pa̧gan ̴͘o̴͏͏f ̵tḩe ̨͡go͏͠o͘d͡҉̛ t̷͡i͠me͡s̡͡.͞͡</em>”</p><p>        Using the power he absorbed from the generators, he flies up towards her.</p><p>“<em><strong>My lover's the sunlight.</strong></em>”</p><p>        She calls for him looking down as he does barely seeing him as he flies up.</p><p>“<em>Ţo ̢kee̸̢p̸͢ the ̨͟G̡̕od͢des̵̶s ͏̶on͏ ͢m͏̴y̷̛҉ s̨̨ide.͘</em>”</p><p>        Anti sings allowing his glitches to brighten a little, letting her see that he’s here, he came for her.</p><p>“<em><strong>She demands a sacrifice.</strong></em>”</p><p>        She puts her hands down as if reaching for him as she sings with all her soul.</p><p>“<em><strong>Drain the whole sea</strong></em></p><p><em><strong>Get something shiny.</strong></em>”</p><p>        The Hero and Magician quickly snap out of their funk as they see the green glitching dot flying up the side of the tower quickly.</p><p>“<em><strong>Something meaty for the main course</strong></em></p><p><em><strong>That's a fine-looking high horse.</strong></em>”</p><p>        They both race towards the tower, desperate to keep Anti from reaching Liru.</p><p>“<em>Wh͏̸̕at͏ ̴̡͜y͘͟͞ou̶͢ ̸̛͟g̴̷̸o̸͜t͟ ̸҉i̵n ̕the̡ ̷͝s̸͞ta͜b̨͢͡le?</em>”</p><p>“<em><strong>W͡e'͡͏̵v̷e ̶͜a͜ lot̵̢͢ of̛̕ s͞t͏ar̕v̴̴͠įn̷g̸̴̕ ̛͢͡f̴̧͝a̡i͟t̶̴̴h̴̕͡f͡ul</strong>.̡</em>”</p><p>        The light from the glitches fade as he gets closer slowing down a little as he sees her form become more clear.</p><p>“<em><strong>That looks tasty.</strong></em>”</p><p>        ‘<em>Nonononono please! Please don’t let him hurt her!</em>’</p><p>        ‘<em>Come on gotta go faster.</em>’</p><p>“<em>T̴͠͡h̴̢͡at͘ l͡ooks ͜҉̨pl҉en̶͜ty.̕͡</em>”</p><p>        ‘<em>Come to me my Angel.</em>’</p><p>“<strong><em>Thi͜s̨̛ i͟s h̶̢u̶̴͢n̵̵͞gr͜y work!</em></strong>”</p><p>        ‘<em>I’m hear My Heart</em>’</p><p>“<strong><em>T̨͏ak҉͟e m͢͟e̸ to̧ ç̸h̵̡u̷r͏̨ch̛̛҉</em></strong></p><p><strong><em>I̴̵'͜͠ll ̧wo̡͘͜rs̢͞h̢͡ip ̷̷l̸̶͘i͡ke̡ ͘̕a͠ ͏̡͟dog̵̴ a̵͜͡t ̢͢͠t͝h̨͜e̸ ͢͠s҉hrine ͏҉̡o̷f y̧̡͟o̵͏ur ͡͠lie͠s.</em></strong>”</p><p>        He finally gets to her choosing to look up at her stay below her but reaching up to set his hand in her open palm while the other one rests at her side.</p><p>“<strong><em>I'̨͝ll ̴t̕ell͝ y̶͢͞ơ҉u my̡ sins͢ ͠so̴͢͡ yo̕͠u c̛͟͠an ̧s͝h̷̕arp̢͟e̢͡n ͟͞y̨our ̴̡͞k͢͠ni̕fe͡͏.</em></strong>”</p><p>        She grabs his hand pulling him up a bit and pulling him close to her though he still chooses to keep himself a bit lower.</p><p>“<strong><em>O͘ff҉͏er͟͞ ͠m͏e͜ m̨̢̛y ͝dea̴ţ̴͜h̕le͢ss̴͡ ͟͡d̷e̡͢a̸th</em></strong></p><p><strong><em>Go͢o̧̕d ̵͟͝Go͜͡d̨͢͝,͟ ļ̸͜e̴͠͏t ̛m̷̛͞e ҉give ̵͡you̶ ͜m͘͏y̴͝ ͢͠l̛i͢͡fe̵.</em></strong>”</p><p>        The Hero and Magician are almost there hearing the voice fade from around them while still singing together in their heads.</p><p>“<strong><em>Ţ̸͘ak̡̧͝e̶̡ m͜҉̴e̶̸͝ ̵to͏̷ chur͠ch̴̛͞!</em></strong>”</p><p>        She reaches her free hand out and gently cups his cheek and she feels her heart skip a beat as he reaches up, putting a hand over hers and nuzzling his cheek into it.</p><p>“<strong><em>I'̶̛l͝l ̶̕wo̕rs͘͠hi͏p͘ ̨l͢͏i҉ke a̕ ̨̨d̴̴o͏͏͜g ̷͢aţ ̡҉the shrin̡̕͞e ͢of̛͡͝ ̶͜yo̸̧u̡r ̡҉l̶̡͞i̡̢e͜҉s͟͢</em></strong></p><p><strong><em>I̷'̵ll̵̶͡ t͏e̴l҉̨̛l͝ yo͟u ̕m̢y ͠s͏in̵͟s̡ ̷so ̕yo̸u͘ ca͏n shą͢͡r͘͢͏pen ͠yo̧͞ur̸ ̶k͡nife.</em></strong>”</p><p>        The two brothers quickly slow to a stop only a few meters away, watching the sight of Anti and Liru singing with each other in confusion.</p><p>“<em>Of̶fe͞r ͏̷҉m͜͝e ͡m͢͝҉y d͟͢͏e͏̴at̴̢hl͟͝ess dea̧̕̕th̴̴̵.҉</em>”</p><p>“<em><strong>Good God, let me give you my life.</strong></em>”</p><p>        Marvin is the first to realize. 1. Anti and Liru obviously know each other and 2. They were absolutely aware they were soul-mates, because the magic surrounding them is that of one that binds souls together. He can’t help but feel a little jealous that Anti is the first of them to bind with her.</p><p>“<em><strong>No Masters or Kings.</strong></em>”</p><p>“<em>Whe͏̨̡n͡͠҉ ̷͡t҉̡h̸̶͟e͝҉̶ Ri̷͘t̨̛u̶͏̢al͝͏̕ ͘̕b҉͜e͏g͞i͠n̸̶̡s.</em>”</p><p>“<em><strong>Th͢͞er̶̴e̢ i͟s̴͢ ̶nơ̷͠ ̶̶̡s̴̨w͡ȩ͠e̛͠t͠e͠͝r̨ i̛͠nnơ̴̵cen͏͜c͢e ̢͝t̶̢h̸̡̕an̴͡ ơ̧͝ur gent͢͡͞le ͞͝s̡͜in̕</strong>.</em>”</p><p>        Jackie is the next to realize, and he feels like an idiot for not realizing it sooner. The way he sees the beautiful colors of their souls mixing, Liru’s colors of space mixing with Anti’s emerald green, black and gold. And with the way they move together as if they’ve known each other their entire lives. A few things begin to make sense.</p><p>“<em><strong>In the madness and soil of that sad earthly scene.</strong></em>”</p><p>“<em>O͡n̸̸͠l͢y ͟th̴͜e͟n I͜͡ a͘͜҉m huma̵͠n.</em>”</p><p>        At times when he’d be in her apartment there would be this lingering smell of static and pine, and sometimes Anti would vaguely smell of home and roses if he got close enough. Not to mention the paint on his arms.</p><p>“<strong><em>O̡҉nl҉͘͞y̡͢ ̴̢t̛͏hen̢ I a̴͜m̷̸̛ ̨҉c̵͢lean</em></strong></p><p><em><strong>Oo҉̨̢h̵ ͟͡o̢͠h.̨͠ ̸Ame̷͘͝n͡͝. ̨Amen̷͝. ͘Am̢̕e͠͠n</strong>.̴͞</em>”</p><p>        They both slowly and cautiously go on either side of them, ready to separate the to, lest Anti attacks her. The two singing don’t seem to notice, completely enraptured with each other, singing together.</p><p>“<strong><em>Ta͡k͏e͜ me to church̷҉.</em></strong>”</p><p>        The two brothers feel their breaths hitch at the sight of Anti’s face. His face is relaxed with a small smile as he sings. His eyes are filled with Love looking up at her. Absolute love, adoration and reverence for her. Something they never could have hoped, for their little brother as she gazes back with love and adoration in her eyes.</p><p>“<strong><em>I'̢͟l͏͞l ̸̡̛w̴̵͠orship ̸̶li̴ke ͠a̸̡ ̧̨̕dơ͘g ̷͢͡at̷ th̡͟e shr͡i̷n̵̴̢e̷͘͘ ̕͝of̷͟͟ ̷y̸ou̷̕͞r̷ ̨͜͠li̴͝es</em></strong></p><p><strong><em>I'l̶͡l̸ t͢͠ell ̛͏y̴̢͜ou̡͝ ̧̨͢m͞y ͘͜͠si͠ns̕ ̴̨̕s͡o͟ y̨o̕ų͞ ca̶͏͠n̨̧͏ s̷̶h̕҉͏a̵͝rp͡en y̛͢our k͏̛ni҉f̨̢̕e</em>.</strong>”</p><p>        Anti is letting the words tumble naturally from his tongue, the feeling of a clawed finger gently traces the lyrics in sync with her voice adoringly.</p><p>“<strong><em>O͢ff̧͘҉e҉̨r m̸̕e that deą̵t͢hl͝e͘͟s̨͞s̸̨ ͏̛͝deat̢͘h</em></strong></p><p><strong><em>G͢͞oo͠͞d͏ God̵̕͝,̷͘͟ le͟ţ͢҉ ͝me̸͢ ҉g͟͜i͏͢͢ve̴ y̸͟ơ̵͝u my̛ ̧l̸i͜fe.</em></strong>”</p><p>        Liru revels in the feeling of a clawed finger trace the lyrics in sync with his voice, admiringly.</p><p>“<strong><em>T̶ak̸͘e̕͝ ͝͝m̶̢e ̶̢to ̵̕c͜͠h͏urch̵I'll͏̧ wo͏r̷̷͠sh̶͢͏i̧͞҉p̵̧͜ l͟͟͢ik͢e҉̢ ̧̡͠a ̶̧do̴̶͘g a̛͏͢t ͞͏the͞ ̨̛͠s͝͝h͏r͠i͝n̷̵͟e ơ͜f͏̴͟ ̛͜yo̷ur lį̴͡es</em></strong></p><p><strong><em>I̶͏'̕͘͞ll̡̕ ҉t̶͠ȩ̕͝ll̕͟ y̸͘ǫ͞u̧ m̷̨y̸͢ ҉҉̶s͝ins s͠͡o̴͜͡ ͜y̕͜͜o̶u ̧can̸ s̡͢͢har҉͏͜pe̶̸ņ͡ ̸̛͜y̕ǫ̵ur̛͘ ̧kni̷͠fe̵̢.</em></strong>”</p><p>        The two brothers look at each-other, eyes beginning to shine with unshed tears, silent “We should have listened to her.” passed between them as they look back at the two singing, just as the bond finishes melding together.</p><p>“<strong><em>O̷̸͠ff̶͜͟er me ̸th̴͜͢a͡͞t͞͠ ͟d̸̕e͘͞a̢th͢͢l҉̵̛e͘͜͡ss ͘͏d̶ea̴t̷̛̕h</em></strong></p><p><strong><em>G̷̛o͞o̕͞d̴ G҉̢̕od̶̸, ͟let̷͘ me ̸̴͞g̵͟i̵͢ve ͞y͘o̡͜u ̵m̷̛͜y ̧͝lifę.̴͝͝</em></strong>”</p><p>        As the last words leave their lips, Anti gains the biggest grin on his face before launching himself into Liru’s arms, knocking her off the side and back onto the roof. Thankfully she lands on her feet much to the relief of Jackie and Marvin, who set themselves down on the roof, still watching the interaction. Liru smiles widely down at him, wrapping her arms around his waist, picking him up and spinning him around for a few seconds, both of them giggling like high-school sweethearts.</p><p>        They stop, Liru standing with her back to Marvin and Jackie, Anti standing right against here smiling widely up at her. A smile that she happily returns, putting her hands on his cheeks, lowers her head whispering a small,</p><p>        “May I? My Angel.” Anti only smiles more before putting his hands on the back of her neck and kissing her. She gladly kisses back with a smile.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Jackie's Birthday</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Just something short and poorly written. Marvin enchanted Jackie’s mask because that mask can’t hide shit. Might post one for Jackie and Liru.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>        Jackie jerks awake, falling off of the couch, at the feeling of something made of fabric hitting his face. He grabs it off his face sitting up quickly and freezes seeing that it’s his blue mask but… somethings different. Holding it, it almost feels like something is covering it. He jumps hearing someone clear their throat and turning towards the back of the couch he can see Marvin standing there behind it with a small smirk and his hands on the back. Jackie narrows his eyes, immediately suspicious. “What did you do?” </p><p>        Marvin rolls his eyes walking over to the side and sitting on the arm of the couch. “Made it so people who manage to think for more than a second can’t recognize you.”</p><p>        Jackie huffs annoyed and definitely not pouting, “There was nothing wrong with it!”</p><p>        “Jackie, it’s a piece of blue fabric, it doesn’t hide shit. Or did you forget that Henrik ripped you a new asshole the second he saw the photo.” Marvin says with a rather smug smile at the way Jackie’s face drops at the mention of Henrik’s scolding that nearly ended with the police getting called with how loud Henrik was shouting.</p><p>        “And it’s your birthday so I thought I’d do something nice for you.” That surprises Jackie and it’s obvious enough that Marvin frowns.</p><p>        “You forgot again, didn’t you.” This is the third year in a row he’s forgotten and Marvin doesn’t know whether to be sad for his brother, for being so busy that he forgets his own birthday, or angry that he hasn’t helped out enough. Jackie most definitely doesn’t pout at him as he stands up.</p><p>        “I’m busy getting older is the last thing on my mind right now.”</p><p>        “You’re only 30 Jackie.” Marvin shakes his head hiding a small laugh as he stands up.</p><p>        “Still old.” The magician rolls his eyes before looking back at the hero.</p><p>        “Come one, Henrik and Chase made breakfast.” Marvin says as he walks toward the kitchen making the older follow eagerly. “You have a long day ahead of you.”</p><p>        Jackie moves next to Marvin and throws an arm around his shoulder pulling him into a tight side hug. “Thanks for the present by the way.”</p><p>        The magician smiles a little, “You’re welcome, now don’t forget to put it on when you go out again.”</p><p>        Jackie shoves him playfully with a scoff, “That was one time!”</p><p>        “Yeah, and the one time nearly got you caught so don’t be a dumbass.” Jackie pouts at him before chuckling.</p><p>        “Alright, alright I wont forget again.” Marvin smiles, “Good.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Jameson Jackson Ego Week</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A/N: Note that this takes place in The Kings and Their Queen universe. Also I do have a Henrik one I’m still working on so sorry about that.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jameson awakes to the feeling of someone trailing butterfly kisses from his shoulder blade to his shoulder. He shivers and melts into the feeling as they trail up his neck, over bite marks and hickies and up to his ear.</p><p>“Good Morning, My Κούπες.” A soft smooth and deep silky voice whispers into his ear, “I trust you slept well.” </p><p>He smiles softly and moves so he’s on his back, his wife laying on top of him, reaching up and threading her fingers in his pine green hair that he happily leans into, closing his eyes, before looking into her half-lidded midnight blue eyes, that are alight with quiet joy.</p><p>“I always sleep well with you, My Love.” Liru smiles with a small chuckle before leaning over and kissing him. He gladly returns the kiss cupping the back of her head and threading his fingers in her blonde hair. They pull away from each other after a few minutes breathing heavily with smiles on their faces.</p><p>“I suppose we should get up now huh.” Jameson whines and pulls her closer and burying his face in her hair eliciting a small laugh from the woman. She wiggles her way out of his grip sitting up next to him smiling down at him.</p><p>He greedily takes in the sight of her basked in the morning light of sunrise shining around her like a halo. God she’d smack him if she found out he compared her to them. He grins at the thought making her raise an eyebrow, “What are you thinking about Jameson?”</p><p>“About how amazing you are.” His grin widens at his little success as her face turns red as she snorts and giggles covering her mouth with one hand and smacking him on his chest with the other as she laughs. </p><p>“Sap.”</p><p>“Only for you Love.” She rolls her eyes smiling at his small statement.</p><p>“Come on.” She says getting out of bed and walking over to the three way mirror by her vanity. He watches her sitting up, the blankets pooling around his waist watching as two smokey black bony hands come out from her back and grab the two robes hanging on the corners as she examines the bites and hickeys he left on her the night before. She grabs the robes, the hands disappearing into her back as she tosses one to him. He looks at it confused as she puts her red one on before looking at her with an eyebrow raised.</p><p>“Put it on, we need to bathe and I highly doubt you want to flash your brothers.” He perks up a bit and gets up putting on the robe. She walks towards the door grabbing his hand and pulling him along. Jameson grins following her, always happy to be around her.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. “Can we make cake? I like cake.”</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="">
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Can we make cake? I like cake.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>JJ turns to Chase who's looking down the baking aisle of the grocery store longingly. He turns to JJ who’s currently wondering if dealing with Henrik’s nagging is worth a Chase cake (it definitely is). Looking from Chase’s puppy face to the aisle and back again, JJ caves. Why does his brother have to make that face. He sighs and nods and Chase lights up like a Christmas tree before darting down the aisle. JJ sighs before following, at least the cake will be worth it.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>JJ looks at the ingredients and utensils laid out on the counter rather excited to help Chase bake a cake who, by the way, is practically vibrating with excitement next to him.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Well let's get started!” He jerks away at Chase’s shout, startled for a second, suddenly very grateful it was just the two of them. Jackie’s out patrolling, Henrik’s at work and Marvin had taken Anti to the mall to finally do something alone with him. Chase darts over to the ingredients and begins to instruct JJ on what to do.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“You focus on the wet stuff while I focus on the dry stuff, start with the eggs but only the whites.” JJ looks at the eggs confused before Chase keeps talking, “After you crack an egg open it over the bowl but don’t let the yolk fall in, the best way to get all the egg white is to shift it from egg shell to egg shell before tossing it.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>JJ nods a little though Chase doesn’t see it, busy putting flour in a sifter. They go like this for a while, Chase telling JJ what to do while he does his own thing and JJ feeling rather proud of himself whenever he does something correctly, not that he’ll ever admit it though. Soon enough it’s time to mix them together.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“So the first thing you want to do is beat the butter and sugar together.” He says as he finishes pouring the sugar in and putting the bowl aside, flicking the switch to the middle. “And put it on medium until it’s nice and fluffy!”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He smiles at JJ who smiles back happily, happy to learn how to make a cake with Chase. “It only takes about a minute so can you hand me the egg whites?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>JJ grabs the bowl and hands it to him watching him curiously as he begins to pour them in at the one minute mark. The process repeated of JJ handing Chase bowls and Chase mixing the ingredients together until it was time to pour it into the pans.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“So when it comes to this you need to be careful not to overfill or else it might not cook properly.” JJ watches as Chase pours the batter into the pans before putting them into the oven.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“And we’ll leave those in there for around twenty minutes or so. And while we wait we make the frosting.” They made the frosting… and a mess. Chase had asked JJ to get the powdered sugar from the top shelf… big mistake. He had covered both he and Chase in the white powder resulting in a quick change of plans to cleaning so Henrik wouldn’t get pissed at them for making a mess, although they did miss quite a bit. Chase, while laughing when he realized his mistake of asking the 5”6 man to get something so messy off the highest shelf, sent him to get changed while he made the frosting.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>JJ comes back down stairs to see Chase, who’s still covered in sugar, pulling the cakes out of the oven and setting them on cooling racks on the counter. Chase see’s JJ as he walks over, eyeing the cakes. Chase laughs before telling him, “Now we just need to wait for them to cool and we can frost them.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>JJ nods in acknowledgement and around 40 minutes later he’s helping Chase finish up the frosting by piping small delicate flowers when the front door opens and the sound of Henrik scolding someone. They quickly look at each other with an ‘Oh shit’ face. Setting down the piping bag JJ grabs a kitchen towel quickly cleaning the frosting off his hands and face just as the scolding cut’s off.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>A beat of silence before they hear Jackie ask, “Did someone make cake?” followed by Hen groaning and mumbling something before making his way to the dining room followed closely by Jackie who lights up at the sight of the cake.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Henrik upon seeing the cake, sighs and rubs his face before fixing his glass before looking at Chase disappointed. Chase just smiles sheepishly and does a half-hearted jazz hands, shirt still mostly covered in powdered sugar, and a quiet, “Surprise.”</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Jackie collapses to his knees, tears streaming down his face, shaking with silent fury.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How dare you.” He whispers, voice hollow as he hutches over wrapping his arms around his stomach as the sick feeling of betrayal sinks in. A voice laughs from the darkness as three people emerge from in, A woman in a white rat mask, pink eyes staring at the angry man while the man with the wolf mask begins to stalk around in a circle and the other woman, in a horse mask, brings out her wand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I trusted you.” he whispers, voice cracking.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“In all fairness, your brother never trusted us for a reason, maybe you should have listened to him.” Her voice is cocky, believing she finally beat down the strongest of the brothers. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I TRUSTED YOU!” Jackie suddenly slams his fists into the ground, the concrete cracking and breaking throughout the entire basement and up the walls, blue fire once rainbow, burns up his arms and back, puffs of flames leaving his mouth with every breath. The heat that radiates from him evaporates whatever water in the air as he stands as he looks directly at the woman in the rat mask with glowing blue eyes. If she looked close enough she could see heat waves coming from them just as the woman in the horse mask’s wand begins to burn from the heat making her drop it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Looking behind the furious hero she can see the man in the wolf mask on the ground and scampering away from the heat while struggling to breathe. Looking back at the hero, her realizing she fucked up in the worst possible way slammed into her. She goes to open a portal behind her, hoping to escape the phoenix’s fury when his voice freezes her in place making her feel sick to her stomach.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I trusted you and now you’re going to pay.” And with that he advances on them moving to quick for any hope to run.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Death's Angel</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“I could keep you safe,” Liru whispers to Anti, her hand resting against his cheek as the ‘demon’ leans into the touch as her warmth courses through him, “they’re all afraid of me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“P-Please…” he whispers, voice shaking. Death tampers down the rage she feels at the sight of the shivering, soaked to the bone man who looked worse for wear. Liru attaches her scythe to her back and scoops him up, cradling him against her chest which he unconsciously leans into. How anyone could hurt this Angel she’d never know.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s okay Angel, I got you now.” With a swipe of her wings they are in her home. Her room to be exact.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They’ll never hurt you again,” She vows quietly as she lays the near unconscious man on her bed who doesn’t seem to want to let go of her, it only serves to fuel her hatred for the ones that have hurt him, “or I’ll kill them myself.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Her Reapers</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Such a sad fate,” Death whispers, watching from her perch as Unus wanders to a stop, seeing his creator inside the cabin. Such a lonely little thing he is. One of her favorite reapers, he has such little time left before he’s gone. It’s unfair, she decided. Unfair to him. Unfair to Annus. Unfair to her… It’s unfair that their ignorant creators can’t even see the life they’ve created. She watches as Annus’ creator, Mark Edward Fishbach, seems to hone in on the knife he wields as Unus’ creator, Ethan Mark Nestor, continues to speak.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She watches as Unus steps up to the window as Mark, affected by the knife Annus cursed, another attempt to stop their demise, turns his attention to Ethan. She watches as Unus watches his creator with a curious yet contempt filled stare, as if he’s seeing him for the first time. Though it may not be Unus’ first time he’s seen Ethan, it will be Ethan's first time seeing Unus. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She watches as the camera holder, Amy Nelson, freezes in her spot as her mind begins to dissociate from herself as she begins to relive her life. Death doesn’t blame the human, after all that’s part of what makes Unus, Unus. His ability to bring out the sins of a soul's current life is part of what makes him unique.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Unus presses his hands to glass as the human, Mark begins to lean towards the other one, Ethan. It reminds her very much of her Annus. Speaking of which, she should probably find him soon. Liru watches as Mark begins to lift the knife above his head, leaning closer a crazed look in his eyes. Unus looks towards the human and the camera she holds. He looks calm but even from here she can feel the anger and hatred for his creator.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Unus steps back, taking his hands off the windows and walking away just as Mark lets out a shout and brings down the knife towards Ethan and the sound of blood splattering fills hers ears over all others. She sighs standing on her branch and taking the pocket-watch from the top of her scythe.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She’s almost tempted to not use it but… it’s needed, no matter how angry Annus will get at her. She’ll find another way anyway. With a small sigh she drags time back by 60 seconds and reaches out and pulls Annus’ curse from the blade. And watches again. She’ll find a way to keep them, she promises to herself. She doesn’t want to be alone again.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Late Henrik Birthday</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Henrik's drunk and it's 2am on his birthday</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Any feed back would be appreciated</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="">
  <p>Henrik’s drunk. He didn’t intend to, he was only intending for a small sip and next thing he knew a good third of the bottle was gone. So now he’s sitting on the couch at two in the morning giggling at nothing. Then his ears perk up of someone slightly stumbling down the hallway. He leans his head back and his eyes light up and the sight of Liru stopping at the end of it and blink blearily at Henrik, confused.,</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He grins and giggles again slurring out her name in a heavily accented voice, “LIruuuuu!</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>She stares at him with an incredulous look on her face before asking, “Henrik?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He giggles again hearing her voice, even when it's full of sleep he thinks it's the most beautiful sound he’s ever heard. She slowly makes her way to the kitchen and see’s the bottle of whiskey missing a third of its contents before looking back at Henrik and asking him as he attempts to get up, “Are… Are you drunk?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He giggles again despite him falling back onto the couch and instead chooses to lean over the arm of said couch as he watches her look over him with those beautiful night sky blue eyes. He loves her eyes, he always had. She walks over as he grins and giggles, watching her as he does with a love sick face that makes her swallow thickly. “Hen? Are you okay?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“‘M always ‘lright with you Liebling.” Her face turns a deep red that makes him feel a little proud before she cocks her head to the side and mumbles something about the asking in the morning as she stops in front of him. “Do you need help getting to bed?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Nooooo.” He whines out which he will inevitably deny when he’s more sober as he reaches out pulling her down and wrapping his arms around her making her squeak. “H-Henrik?!”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He buries his face into the hoodie she’s wearing a deep breath noting that she still smells of roses and river water. He thinks it fits her perfectly. “H-Hen?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>She manages to push him back against the couch to get a better look at him in the dim light provided by the lamp. He pouts at her before she sighs and mutters something he can’t quite catch this time. She sighs and gets up, grabbing his hands and attempting to pull him up. “Alright, it’s two in the morning, time for you to get to bed.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He tugs her back down making her yelp and him giggle and bury his face into her chest pulling another squeak from her. She lets him rest against her chest while she sits there frozen before coming to a decision. She sighs softly and  mumbles again, he hates it when she does he prefers to hear her voice. She removes his arms from around her waist making him pout but then giggle as she takes off his glasses and sets them aside as he watches her. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Since I know I wont be able to drag you to your room and you need to sleep.” she gets off his lap and sits on the other side of the couch, pulling him down, “Now, lay your head in my lap and try to get some rest.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He does so happily, laying on his back looking up at her with a dopey smile, giggling again as she begins to run her fingers through his hair, humming. He doesn’t recognize the song but that's okay, he loves anything she hums or sings.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Schön.” He mumbles while he watches her. She clearly doesn’t understand what he said but she smiles anyway. “Wunderschön.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He turns his head, nuzzling his face into her belly making her squeak and stop humming. “Noooooo.” He whines, awkwardly wrapping his arms around her midsection. “Keep singing…”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>She swallows a bit nervously before continuing to play with his hair making him hum happily before she starts to continue singing the song she was humming.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>
    <em>
      <strong>“But if I know you, I know what you'll do</strong>
    </em>
  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>
    <em>
      <strong>You'll love me at once, the way you did once upon a dream”</strong>
    </em>
  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>And with that, Henrik falls asleep to a blissful dream of what his family may soon become.</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Dancing - Liru and Henrik</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="">
  <p>Soft music plays from the gramophone as the candles flicker over the nook in the library as Henrik, once again, steps on Liru’s toes. “Scheiße! Sorry.” He apologises for the fifth time that night as he quickly backs off of their feet, again. They laugh softly, eye’s shining joyfully.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I’ve told you Διαμάντι, you have nothing to apologise for.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Still, it’s probably best if we stop for the night-” He’s cut off by Liru picking him up and spinning him around making him shriek. Nopenopenope he does NOT like the fact that they can pick him up and spin him around like he weighs nothing. “Put me down!”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>They grin before setting him back on his feet and he grabs onto their arms as he steadies himself before glaring up at them.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“No more apologizing, you’re learning so you have nothing to apologize for.” He looks down at his feet, trying to hide the light pink dusting his cheek while Liru only giggles.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Now let's try again.” The gramophone makes a strange skipping before restarting the song. And like that she pulls him into a waltz again.</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Snow - Henrik and Chase</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“C’mon Hen!”</p><p>“I’m coming, I’m coming.” Young Henrik mutters as he trudges through the shin deep snow after his brother. He pulls his cloak tighter grumbling under his breath as he watches his brother flop into the snow laughing happily.</p><p>He sighs and breathes into his hand, looking around at the snow covered landscape. He usually doesn’t like being this deep into the forest. This part always feels weird and he swears the trees are watching them. </p><p>He’s jolted out of his thoughts when a ball of snow hits him in the face.</p><p>“Chase!” He shouts as he wipes it off his face while glaring at his brother who’s bent over laughing. He pouts at Chase before grinning, bending down and scooping up some snow, packing it into a ball and throwing it right in his face when he stands back up and knocking him over.</p><p>“There, now we’re even.” He squints up at the sky, spotting the sun through the clouds. “We should head back, it’s almost noo-” Henrik is cut off by another snowball to the face and Chase laughing before running past him, back towards the orphanage.</p><p>“Get back here!” Henrik shouts after his brother angrily, chasing after him.</p><p>“No!” Chase shouts back with a grin, running for a few seconds before hiding behind a tree to scoop up more snow and throw at his brother. Henrik ducks out of the way this time before throwing another snowball back and chasing after him when he takes off again.</p><p>They continue like that the entire way back, hiding behind trees and throwing snowballs at each other until they’re shivering as they sneak their ways back inside and up to the attic.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Blanket</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Henrik slips past the nurses station and down to the end of the hall, a heavy but small quilt in his arms. He locks the door before walking over to the comatose Jack on the hospital bed in the dark room, the only sounds of the room are the beeping of the heart monitor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He fiddles with the old child sized quilt before laying it over him talking even though he knows Jack can’t hear him. “I found this in one of the old boxes in the attic, had no idea you even kept it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He pulls a chair up to the side of the bed and sits in it, looking over his little brother's peaceful expression. He pushes away the rage that boils up at the sight. Now is not a time to be angry, right now he’s just here to be with Jack without having to run off and take care of another patient.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I remember how long it took to make it, almost a year with how long it took to make the scraps of fabric work together.” He lets out a teary chuckle as he remembers mumbling his curses towards the blanket. He looks back at his comatose baby brother's face, put there by said brother’s twin. He doesn’t know what made Anti snap but he’s determined to find out, knowing that the shy man wouldn’t do this without outside interference. After all, he failed him twice now, both of them so now he’s more determined than ever to fix it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I promise Leuchtkäfer, I will fix this, I promise.” He whispers to him, closing his eyes as he rests his head against his hands with his elbows on the bed. He opens them again looking at Jack as he tries not to let himself cry, he doesn’t deserve to after falling to protect him, to protect them.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Happy Birthday Chase</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>TW: Str*ngling, Fighting, Mention of flesh burning, Septic being creepy, broken arm.</p><p>A/N: If enough people reblog it might turn it into an actual story or at last a small series of what shots of what happened during and before. Hope ya'll enjoy. also might be little rushed at the end cause shit dude</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="">
  <p></p>
  <div class="">
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>Chase takes a deep breath as he stares at the picture of him and his brothers, like always it feels like something's missing. From his day-to-day lives of feeling like there's not enough people at the breakfast table, to a missing person in picture frames, to the gapping hole in his mind.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>He's felt it for as long as he can remember and the only time it changes is when it hurts when Antis around. He sighs and lightly tosses the picture aside to a cluttered desk, wishing for a drink more than anything at the moment.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>The others are asleep he can feel it, even Henrik, who he swears never sleeps. He sighs and mentally prods at the gapping hole, he has an idea, after all it feels like static from a t.v.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>He debates on sneaking downstairs to see if he can find something to drink, maybe work up the courage to poke at the emptiness again. He just sighs and sits on the floor against his bed and stares at the wall before swallowing and mentally prodding the emptiness.</p>
  </div>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He's immediately greeted by a sharp stinging pain rather than the usually static, like someone had scuffled around on the carpet and touched his eye. He hisses in pain and reaches u, putting a hand over his eye. But instead of cowering away from it, he prods again, pushing against an invisible barrier that he's never noticed before.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He pushes harder, determined to find out who is on the other end, a mix between hoping he's right about who it is and if he can at least try and help him and fear he's correct and worry he might give him a way to possess him or any of them.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He freezes suddenly, feeling something brush up against the barrier, full of fear and desperation, <em>from the other side</em>. He swallows and presses a bit harder before calling out lightly,</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p><em>"Hello?"</em> The other presence jerks back, a bit harshly, anxiety and fear spiking high.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p><em>"Wait!"</em> He calls out quickly, he's finally felt them he doesn't want to lose them. The presence freezes before it can fully pull in on itself.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Chase presses against the barrier harder and with vigor, now that he knows that someone is actually on the other end.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The presence becomes frantic, flitting around the barrier as if saying no over and over again before a part of the barrier finally gives way and the presence goes quiet. Chase feels like the poor thing might explode with how terrified it is, as if it's waiting for something bad to happen.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>After a minute of silence Chase calls out hesitantly, <em>"A-Anti?"</em> The presence flinches and seems to sink into what feels likes an almost depressive state.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p><em>"Is... Is that you?"</em> It hesitates before feeling like it's nodding and Chase can't help but be relieved that it's him. He has so many questions that he wants to ask him, number one being why he wants to hurt them but the terrified feeling Anti's giving off makes him pause.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p><em>"Why... Why are you scared? What's wrong?"</em> Anti's presence flinches back, fear spiking and Chase quickly tries his best to send him waves of comfort that Anti flinches away from before melting into it like a cat laying a warm bed for the first time.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He surprised at how... soft, Anti's presence is. He expected him to be all zappy and angry. Not... this, not Soft and Scared, like a small child.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He swallows hard but keeps his comforting presence wrapped around Anti's. At least until a Glitching Angry presence rips Anti away. Startling and terrifying, and he instinctively reaches out to try and reach Anti again. But it's just... gone. He swallows and pulls back, terrified for Anti before noticing some glitches <em>tried</em> to follow him but disintegrated the second the passed over into his mind.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He pauses, wondering what just happened and why the glitches disappeared before remembering the shields Marvin put up around not only their home, but their minds. He idly wonders what would happen if her tried pulling it through.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He leans his head back and groans and rubs his face before getting up and making his way downstairs. He needs a drink.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Once he's downstairs and poured himself a drink, he sits at the table and just, stares into his glass, contemplating what he experienced.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He decided then and there that he's going to do what ever it takes to help Anti, he wants his brother home, the <em>real</em> Anti home.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>_____________________________________________________</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Chase manages to get through the barrier almost a full week later when Chase works up the courage to slip through the barrier only to get greeted with nothing but pain, fear and misery on Anti's part. His presence is shaking and weeping.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Chase swallows hard before carefully letting his presences wrap around Anti's carefully. His heart breaks at Anti's fearful, startled cry before he quickly does his best to soothe him.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p><em>"It's okay Anti, I'm here it's okay."</em> Soothes a bit desperately, his presences stiffens before seeming to gently cling to his own, lets him, constantly sending him waves of fort and soothing words.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p><em>"I'm here for you Anti,</em> I'm sorry<em>"</em> He whispers the last words out loud, he's not sure why he's saying but all he knows he is.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He swallows before asking, <em>"Can you tell me why you're scared?"</em> Anti tenses before he tries to curl in on himself before beginning to shake. Chase freezes before quickly beginning to comfort him more, telling him that he doesn't have to answer if he doesn't want to. For some reason it make Anti sob harder and break down.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p><em>"I'm sorry"</em> Anti sobs out, <em>"I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry."</em> He sobs and cries out over and over again. Chase feels his own eyes water was he tries reassuring.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p><em>"Hey, heyheyhey, it's okay Anti, It's okay."</em> He murmurs comfortingly.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p><em>"I'm sorry I couldn't stop it. I can't stop it."</em> His heart breaks as the tears finally streaming down his cheek, so he is possessed or cursed or something like that. He swallows hard but just proceeds to comfort him until the glitches return.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He swallows a growl and does his best to protect Anti the thing rips through is presence like paper, and it takes all he has not to scream out in pain at the splitting headache, sure to become migraine that it causes. He grabs the pixels as they throw him out of Anti's mind. Then dissolve in the shield.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He doesn't know how he wound up from his bed to the floor, but he knows that when he stops crying he's on his side on the floor, and he can hear someone making their way towards his room quickly, probably Jackie or Henrik by the way the steps sound.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He thinks back to the glitches, even after the door is slammed open, he winces in pain before Jackie quickly made his way over to him. Looking him over before picking him up carefully, mentioning something about taking him to Henrik. But he doesn't pay attention he's to busy thinking about Anti and the glitches before pauses on an idea. A stupid <em>stupid</em> idea that, if backfires, could get himself, if not all of them killed.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>But he doesn't care how selfish it is, but from now on, whenever he can contact Anti he'll pull some glitches throw to disintegrate and hope that they don't regenerate. He's going to do whatever it takes to bring his brother, <em>their</em> brother home. Even if it kills him.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>____________________________________________________</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Over the next few months he manages to break down the barrier a bit more and surprisingly, Anti had begun to trust him more. But he hasn’t managed to get much out of him except for a few important facts.</p>
</div><ol class="">
<li class="">The creature that's controlling him is named Septic. Unoriginal, Chase thinks.</li>
<li class="">It <em>can’t</em> regenerate pixels pulled through the barrier, but it can create new ones that are unstable through technology. Chase isn’t sure how he figured this one out, but he’s not gonna question it.</li>
<li class="">Anti was never in control of his own body.</li>
</ol><p></p><div class="">
  <p>That last one makes Chase seethe with hatred inside, he doesn’t know why, it shouldn’t be a surprise, but he just can’t help it. He doesn’t think he’s ever hated like this before, even after what septic did to his family.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He sighs and leans his head against the wall before closing them and reaching out to Anti again. Septic surprisingly doesn’t realize that it’s Chase in Anti’s mind, apparently he’s mistaken it for Anti’s “hope” which says a lot, if he thinks Chase is meant to be hope.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He takes one last calming breath before slipping past the barrier… and into chaos. The <em>angry</em> glitches are everywhere, and he can’t sense Anti. He starts to panic and frantically search for him, trying to avoid the glitches, but it suddenly feels as though someone has a grip on his throat and he’s struggling to breath.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p><em>"̴͔͌͐̈́͜͜H̴͙̺̪̽̾e̸̘̝̻̓̿͛h̸̼͖̞̓̒̈́"̵̡̠̝̓̕̚ </em>Chase’s heart drops at the sound of <em>Septic’s</em> voice. Oh no… nonononono it <em>can’t</em>, it can’t have found out. He struggles against it’s hold.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p><em>"̵̢̡͛̈́͜H̴͚̙͌̓o̸͓͊͐͘͜͜w̴̢͙͉̾̈́͠ c̴͖̦͓͐u̸̻͔̘̿͛̔ẗ̸͉͖͙́̾e̴̝͕̪̐͑̕,̴̪͚͉̾͊ h̵̢̘̐͒̔͜o̸͖̟̼͊͋̓w̸͚̞̝̾͛͘ y̸̡͙̞͋͌͠o̸̞͍̙͌̈́u̴̞̫̓̓ t̴͇͇̞̓͌͊h̴͇͚̝͋̚̚i̸͍͓͔̐̈́̚n̴̻͔̠͠͠͝k̸͇͖̠̈́͠ y̵͚̼̞̒̔o̴̼̫̻̿̈́͆u̸̡̻̪͛͝ c̴̡͓̫͒͛o̴̦̝̻̽͘͠u̵͖̦͓̾̿l̴̡̙̫͋͌͝d̸̢̝̻̈́̾ s̸̙̫̻̒͌̈́a̵̝̘͙͑̾v̴̠͕͓̾͠͝ë̸̻͎̦́̒͊ h̸͉͉̒͊͒i̵̡̼̺͒̽̿m̵̟̼͇̓̓͝.̴̝͉͓̐̔͘"̸̠̠̟̈́̓͝ </em>He tries to throw himself away from the creature, he feels like he’s about to pass out if the thing doesn’t let him go. Then suddenly the hold his gone and he goes limp, gasping for air.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The thing laughs before shoving him back into his own mind sending a massive shock through not only his mind, but the others as well. As soon as he’s back in his own mind he catches the tail end of Henrik shouting curses downstairs.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He takes a second before getting up and rubbing a hand over his face as he tries not to panic and failing miserably. He gets up quickly, almost falling back with how dizzy he gets before he makes his way out of his room and downstairs to where everyone else is.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Henrik his couched over the counter rubbing his head while Jackie is leaning against the wall with his eyes closed while JJ and Marvin are at the table rubbing their heads, JJ looking the most shaken out of them all.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He goes to say something before the power goes out, the air almost staticy when it does.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“What the fuck…” He hears Jackie whisper softly. He can feel all their fear, and he knows they can feel his too.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Marvin how did he-” Henrik’s question is quickly cut off by their phones going off suddenly. The entire room tenses as they each hesitantly reach for their phones before staring in shock, fear and confusion.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>On the screens was a map to an abandon warehouse with *most* of their texts attached saying "̴͙̞̫̈́̈́͘c̴̪͖̘̿͌͘o̸͙̻̙͋̓m̸̡̢͍̓͑̚e̸͚̻͖̾͝͝ ä̵̟̘͉́͝͝n̸̞̙̓͆͑͜d̵̢͚̺̈́͋̒ g̸̞̼̪̔̒e̸̙͇̓͛͝t̴̘͉̒̾͜ m̴̡͇̦̓̈́͆e̵͚̘̽̓̐"̸̙̪̙̓̐͋ however Chase’s makes it feel like his stomach bottomed out.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"̴̡͉̞͌͑y̴͕͇̟̽̕o̴͖͍̞͛͒̈́u̸̡̟͙͐͊͛'̵̡̻̦͛̕͝l̴͉̞͛̈́͘l̴͕͙͊̓̾ n̸̼͙͌͋e̴̦͉͊͐̔v̴̙͙͉͊̓̓e̸͙̠̐͆̒͜r̵̢̘͔̈́͒ t̴͙͓͚͑͌͛a̴̢̠̘͛͛͝k̵̟͊͜͝e̴͙͖̚ m̵͇̟̐̔͝y̵͇̝̪͆ d̸̡̞͛͊͝o̸͙͙̝͑̓͊l̵̠̙̻͋͐͐l̵̡̦̻̈́̈́̐ f̸͇̘͕̾̿͌r̸̦̘̝̾̐͝o̴̢̠̪͋m̴̺͖̈́̒͆͜ m̸̝͇̝̐̒̽e̴̢͕̺͛̈́ p̴̡̻͎͛͛̿u̵͔͎͍̓͋̾p̴̡͍̞͑̓p̴͙͖̦̽̈́e̸̠̝̪͊͒t̸̡̺͙̓̔͛"̸̪͓̦͆͒̓</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Thousands of emotions and thoughts race through his head as the house descends into chaos. Marvin immediately takes JJ with him up to his room, the mute looking like he’s about to pass out while Marvin isn’t fairing much better, shaking the entire time they walk up the stairs. Henrik immediately calls the hospital, checking to make sure Jack his still there but Jackie, who’s filled with enough rage to kill Septic where he stood.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Jackie leaves, obviously going to where the coordinates are, not even bothering to suit up and once Chase knows Henrik isn’t paying attention, he slips out after him. Running as fast as he can after the Hero who had taken off flying.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He’s about five minutes away from the warehouse when someone begging to stop fills his head, making him stumble in shock. *Anti…* He swallows deeply and pushes himself to run faster, the thoughts getting louder but more muddled by glitches.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>It doesn’t him take him long to find the warehouse with all the noise, glitches and heat.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"̸̺͙̞̔͌C̴̼̞̈́̐̒͜'̸̪̼̦͆̽̈́m̴͖͇͕̈́̈́͝o̵̟̻̐n̴̫͙̓͛̚͜ H̵͕̪͇̐̐͘e̴̠͕͒͜r̸̺̺̪͒̒̓o̴͔̻̪̓͋~̸̺͍̞̾̾͝ Y̴̡͕͕̓͐o̴͉̦̻̽̐͠u̴̡̠͑͜ d̴̫͍̪̒̽͝o̸̙̞̽͐̓n̵̙͙̠̽͊'̸͚͍͎̐͘t̸̢̙͔̾̐͆ r̴͎͓̠͊͋e̴̼͔̦͒̈́a̴̪͉͔̾͛̒l̵̫̼͚̓͆͠l̵̼͓̻͛̈́y̵͇͍͙͆͐͛ t̴͙͇̿̈́͋h̵̻̼̼̒͝i̸̡̺͆͛̐n̸͚̘̈́̈́̈́k̴͔̝̺̓͝ y̴͖̻͎̾̈́͛o̴̢͖̟̓̓͝u̵̞͉̒͆͐ c̵̫̘̻̽͌͝a̴̢͖͚͒͝͝n̵͍͍͎͆̓͐ s̴͙͖͓̈́̚ä̴͙͕͚́͑v̴̡͚̟͛̈́̓e̴̢͖̙͋͊͒ h̸͍͉̻̔̾̓i̵̻̝̪̿͛̓m̴̙͎͖̒̒͝,̵̺̘̼͌͒ d̸̺̝̈́͆͐͜o̸̠̝̼̐̔̓ y̵̻̼͉͒͌̒o̴̡̪͇͆͆u̴̻̝̙͌͝?̵͎̦̾͐̈́͜"̵̙͔̦̿͊̓ He hears from Septic, distorting Anti’s voice with his glitches.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“WHERE THE FUCK IS HE ANTI!!! WHAT DO YOU DO WITH JACK!!!”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>There's a pause before Septic bursts out into loud laughter, "̴̻̦̺͊̈́̈́Y̸̠͕̾̐͝o̵͍͓͎̒͊̚u̸̡͎͘͝ m̵̡̡̘͛͐͋e̴͔͇͋̐͜͠a̸̢̞̺̓̾̚n̴̡͚͖̈́͑ h̸̠̠͒̐̓e̴͙͓̼̾̕͘ d̴̪͎̝͋̾͝i̵͕̠̞͑͘͝d̴̝̻͙͒͊͝n̸̡̺̙̈́̓̐'̴̙̟̫͐͋͌t̵͕̪̠͒͝ t̴͎̘̞̓̕͝e̸̫͉͓͛͊͋l̵̙̘̦̿̕l̵̪͚̞͊̾͐ y̵͓̪͓̕̕o̸̫͙̠̾̓͠u̸͍͑͌͘͜!̴̫͉͎̾͘̚?̸͇͙̿͑͆"̸̟͇͒͜͝͠ more laughter, Chase reaches around the corner and swallows at the sight.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Septic is on top of Jackie, trying to plunge a knife into Jackie’s barely being held back by Jackie’s super strength. Poor Jackie looks so confused and Chase swallows, wishing he had his gun with him. He was so not ready to see his brother possessed by this monster.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Septic opens his mouth to continue when a loud <em>”CHASE”</em> rings through his head. And obviously the other two heard it because they look in his direction. The miracle glee on Anti’s face twists into unbridled rage at the sight of him. Seems he realizes that it was Chase that was fucking up his powers.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He’s never seen septic look so unstable before. He wonders if he would be able to pulls what's left of Septic’s original pixels through the barrier and into the shield would he just disappear? Or would it all be for nothing. He swallows hard, knowing no matter he’ll be finding out quickly.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Jackie, taking advantage of the distraction throws him off but instead of Septic attacking him again he dives for Chase with a roar of rage. He quickly dives out of the way before retreating into his mind and to the barrier faster than he ever has before, breaking through what Septic was putting back up.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Jackie tackles Septic to keep from killing Chase, “What the fuck are you doing here!?” He yells at Chase before dodging a swipe from Anti’s blade. He grabs the glitches arm, the one with the blade and snaps it back at an unnatural angle that's followed by a pained scream ringing through his head.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Normally Jackie would feel bad for such a thing, but he’s sick and tired of his brothers getting hurt by Anti’s shit. Unsurprisingly the glitch just laughs insanely and forces the arm back into place, the sight nearly makes him want to throw up but he keeps it together. Noticing that a second pained scream followed by a “PLEASE STOP.” ring through his head.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Confused, Jackie takes a peek at Chase, assuming it’s him only to freeze seeing that he was deep in his mind. He barely misses a swipe from Anti’s knife because of it.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He dodges a couple more swipes from the knife and throws a few, flame filled punches of his own. The bastard does nothing but laugh at the sizzling of his own flesh.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"̵̠̻͎̓̓͠F̴̪̝͓͊̽͒i̸͖̟̺̒͊͠g̸̘͖͓͆̈́͝h̸͎͖̙͊͝t̴͇͔̿̓ a̵͙̺͋͌͘l̸̙̻͓͑̔l̵̼̘̾͑͝ y̸̞͔͎̔͑͘ö̴͕͇͍́̈́͠u̵͍͎̾͆̕ w̸͔͔̙͑͆̾a̸̫̺̼͊n̴̢̠̺̈́͑͌ẗ̵̻͎̼́̓ y̴̡͙̻͊̓͘o̴̞͍̝̿͝u̴̟͕͊͆̚͜'̸͇͕̽̾͜͝r̴̠͍͕̚͠e̴̡͚̦̓͊ o̵̠̝̞͛̓͝n̸̡͕͇̓̽̿l̸͓̟͇̒͌y̸͙̘͐̈́̿ h̸̡͕̘̐̿͠ǘ̵̡͓̈́͊r̵͔͕͛͛͜t̵̢̢͖̐͊ḯ̵̙̺̙̽n̸͓̺͎͛͑̿g̵̡̈́̚͜ <em>h̸͖̞͓̐͘i̸̼͉͑̔͘s̴̪̝̞̓̕͠</em> b̸̘̼̼̽͛͝o̵̡̘͚͐͝͝d̵̢͔͕͑̾͊y̸͕͙͘.̸͉̙͊̓͘"̸̫̞̻̓̓</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Jackie freezes at that, staring at Anti in confusion, the maniacal glee in his eyes and the twisted grin on his face only grow at his confusion before he bursts into louder laughter.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"̵͉͚͌͑̒͜L̸͚̟̦̓͘e̵͚͍͛̓͊͜t̴̡͚̝͌̿̕ m̵̙͉̙̐̓e̵͙̼͚̔̓̓ g̴͚͖͔̓̈́̚i̴̢̺͎͛̐v̴̡̙̻̿̐̔e̸̟͙̻̽͘ y̴͚̠̠͑͘̕o̵̡̠͚̓̈́u̵̦̙̻͐̽ a̴͚͚̺͊͐ h̵̡̘͊̈́i̸̫̞̟̽̚͘n̵̠̠͍͆̓͠t̸͙̞̫̒̿͒ p̴͓̘̼̿̒u̵͍͖̠̿̈́̈́p̸͇͕͍̓͋̿p̸̻͍͚̐̔̐e̴̢̝͓͌̿t̵͖̪͋͛͜͝,̵̠̞̓͊ y̴̠͇͙̓̾͝o̵̠͖͌͆̈́u̸̦̼̘̒͐ h̵̡͔̼̓͊͝ä̴̡̦́̓v̵̼͕̠̈́̓e̵̙͚̙͊̓ s̴͇̞̾͘͠i̸͙̼̻͋͘x̵̦̝͔̓͝ b̸̢̻̝̓͑̕r̸̢̞͊͋̚͜o̴̘̪̒͜t̵̡̠͊͆͜ḧ̸̘͚͇́͛͐e̵̺͖͚͊̿͠r̸̼͌͊͜s̸̻̟͉͛͠,̴͚̝͋̚͝ n̵͖͓͚̽̓͑ö̴̫̞̫́̿̈́ẗ̵̪͉̠́͘͝ f̸̻̦̦̓͘̕i̵͎̼̙̿̐͘v̸̠̦͔͑̒͋e̸̠̦̾͜͝.̴̦̼͉̓̈́͘"̸͍͕͍͆̓͋ Jackie stares, even more confused as the Glitch falls into even more laughter and begins to advance on the Hero who falls into a fighting stance. But before he could even take a step he freezes. And everything goes quiet.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"̸͔͕͉̓̈́̕N̵͍̺̝͐̈́͝o̸̝͚͕̒̿͝.̸̙͓̟͛̈́̔.̵̟̙̐͊͠.̴̻̫͖͒"̵̼̫͖͆̒͐ Anti whispers and Jackie nearly jumps when he sees Chase’s arms wrap around Anti, pinning his arms to the side.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p><em>“It’s name is Septic, it’s possessing the real Anti.”</em> Chase’s voice rings through his head with so much conviction he can’t help but believe him.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"̵̡̢̼̐͆̈́N̵͔̦͐͋͜͝o̴͍͎̙͊̽̾.̴̪̫͔̐̒̽.̵̻̝̪̐͛̓.̸͚͚͎͑̈́̚ n̸͇͓͙͛̽o̵̡͎͇͊͊̚,̸͇͎͇͑̈́͝ n̵͉͍̓͆͜͝o̴̡̺͖͐͒ n̵̝̠̼͒͊͊o̴̘̟͋̿̚ n̴̢͍̠̈́͘o̸̼̟̞͋̽͝ N̴̘͚̠͑͝O̵͔̺̪̔͠ N̸͕͉̻̿͋̽Ö̸͍̪̼́͐̓O̴̫̟̫͆͊O̸̻͔̟̐͐O̸͚͓͖͛̚̕O̴͓̦͓͊̾ H̵̼͙͎̒̔͠E̵̺̘͑͋̚͜'̸̟͇̟̚S̸͉̺͓̈́͋͝ M̴̞̺̓̚I̵͓̘͇̾̾̔N̵͚͕̓͐E̴͓͚͔͛̈́̚ H̴̡͖͉͒̐͠I̴̫͙̠̽͘S̴̢̼͊̐̕͜ B̵̝̪͓̈́͑̕O̵̪͖͑͌͜D̴̺͇͉̽̾̓Ÿ̵̡̫͙́͐͝ I̸͎̼͖͊̚̕S̵̞̙͉̓̾̚ M̴̝͕͚͌̔̐I̸͎͕͑̚͜͠N̸̢͚͐͊̚͜E̸͎̝̙͐͋͛ Ÿ̵͎̞͙́̒̓O̴͔͇̦̓͑̚U̵̢̞̾͒̈́ C̵̫̙̝͆̽̽Ä̴͍̝́͘̕N̸̢̘͕̿͐͐'̸͚̫̼͆͝T̸̡͙̺͛̾͝ G̸̻̺̺̓͒͊Ë̸̙͖͍́͛Ț̸̫̪̿̈́͑ R̵̢̘̺̿͝I̵̡͖̪͋͛D̴͔̦̟͑̿̒ O̵̡̻̓͌F̵̢͖̼̿ M̸̙̫̪̿̕͝E̴̘̫̿͊̿͜!̴͎̟͕̈́͊͘!̵̞̙͖̽̾!̵̪̼͆̕͜"̸͖͎̓͊͜ Anti- Septic? Chase called him that. His mind is racing as the glitches get more and more unstable and out of control. He takes a step back as the glitches make it harder to see as he realizes what's happening.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"̴͕͔͐͐̚I̴͓̪̼͒͐͊F̸̢̝̘̿͋ I̵͉̘͚̾̔ G̵͚̦͇̓̈́͆O̴̞̙̓̔͝ Ÿ̸͉͔́̾͝O̸͚̞̓͌͘Ǘ̵̞̘͖̽̕'̴̢̻͑̕͜͠R̸̢̟̝̓̔E̸̝͇̽͜͝ G̴͍̙̺͊͋͘O̵̟͔̞̓̐̔I̸̡̙͎̔N̵͕̪͉̐͑͝G̴͕͙͋̐̐ W̴̫͚͕͌̓͊Ḯ̸̪̘͆͘T̴̢͔̝͆͑͌Ḧ̸̢̺̠́̔͝ M̸̡̝̼̽̓̕E̵̝̺͋͛̔͜!̸͚̘̟̐̈́!̸̟͇̘̿͌̐!̸̢̪͓͐͐"̵̝̻̺̈́̓̿ His stomach drops, and he shouts at Chase to get away from him, but before he can react. The glitches explode everywhere, knocking both Chase and… Anti(?) out.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Jackie’s vision is blurred as he comes to a few seconds later, hears ringing from the loud sound. He swallows and pushes himself up and stumbles over to them, he gets one of both of their arms around his neck, lifting him up by their sides before taking them out of the warehouse.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He flies a bit away before setting down in a park somewhere and sets the down carefully in the grass and sits down taking a deep breath before reaching out to the others, wincing at their panic and worry. Then he notices that hole in his mind is gone, replaced by something soft and… sleeping?</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He slowly turns to look at Anti and reaches out gently only to jerk back in shock to feel Chase’s presence protecting it like a steel wall.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p><em>‘Is… is that Anti…?’</em> He can feel tears building up as he realizes that that's exactly who it is. He quickly blinks them away before opening himself up to his brothers, immediately bombarded with questions of where he is and if he’s okay.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p><em>“I’m… I’ll be fine.”</em> Despite the conversation being telepathic his voice still cracked.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>
    <em>“Jackie what's wrong? What happened? Is Chase with you? Do you know why the empty space has been filled up?”</em>
  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Jackie nods a bit to the last two bits of Marvin’s interrogation before remembering he can’t see him.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p><em>“It’s uh, it’s a long story, but yeah, he’s with me… Can you come and get us? I can’t fly anymore right now.”</em> The last part feels like a weak whisper as he, barely, holds himself together.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>
    <em>“Vhere are you?”</em>
  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Jackie looks around, <em>“I’m… I think I’m at a park a few minutes away from the warehouses.”</em></p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>
    <em>“Alright we’ll be there soon.”</em>
  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p><em>“Wait!”</em> He nearly shouts, barely managing to refrain himself though.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>
    <em>“What? What is it?”</em>
  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>
    <em>“I… I need you guys to not freak out when you get here. Okay?”</em>
  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>
    <em>“Why Jackie what's wrong?”</em>
  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p><em>“It’s-”</em> Jackie cuts himself as he chokes back a sob as he looks at Anti. <em>“It’s a long story but just, please don’t freak out.”</em></p>
</div><div class="">
  <p><em>“We won't.”</em> There’s hesitance in Marvin’s voice, but he can tell he means it.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p><em>“Thank you.”</em> It goes quite for a minute before he sees a peacock coloured portal open and the three of them walk through. Then freeze at the sight of Anti.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“J-Jackie… What's going on?” Marvin asks shakily, never taking his eyes off of Anti.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Do you feel the new one?” He asks quietly, turning to look at Anti as well before looking back at them</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Yes but-” Marvin cut’s himself off as he looks at the look on his face. “No…” Jackie just nods and looks back at his two unconscious brothers.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Chase said it’s name was Septic. That it was possessing the real Anti.” He says quietly. JJ shakily starts to sign, “What are you saying?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He just looks at JJ sadly, before looking down at them again and gesturing to Anti. “That one’s the real one. I… I think the thing might’ve blocked him out from us…”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The others don’t say anything before Henrik goes and checks on them, telling Marvin to take them to the hospital.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>_____________________________________________</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Chase wakes up in a hospital bed a few days later and immediately reaches out for Anti. He cries when he realizes he can feel him properly, the barrier completely gone as if it were never there.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He gently brushes against it and can tell he’s sleeping and relaxes knowing it’s just him. Just his brother now.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He looks around the room a bit and wonders if he should reach out to the others or not before a nurse walks in.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Oh!” The man says looking surprised. “Well good afternoon Mr. Brody,” He does his best not to wince at the name. “We weren’t expecting you to wake up so soon.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He gives the nurse a half-hearted smile, “I’ve had worse.” He says with a hoarse voice.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Sir you looked like a building fell on you.” The nurse deadpans, making Chase blush in embarrassment.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Oh… Uh, do you know where my brothers are.” He asks shyly.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“They’re in the waiting room and Dr. Schneeplestein is on his break. Would you like me to get them for you?” He nods shyly and lays back when the nurse leaves to get them.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>During his wait for them, he wonders how his brother took it with Anti. Obviously Jackie told them what he told him if he’s still alive… He swallows at the thought of anything different and quickly pushes the thought aside. Right now he’s just wondering if Anti has woken up at all.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He lets his mind wander a bit about how things are going to be now that Anti’s himself for the first time and if Jack will wake up now that Septic is dead. He tries not to think about the possibility of otherwise until the doors room swings open as much as a hospital door can.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He looks towards it quickly, seeing his brothers before his focus is brought to two little kids practically screaming “Daddy!” and his kids climb onto the bed quickly.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He can’t stop the happy tears that come at the sight of his kids, he hasn’t seen them in almost a year.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Hey petals-” He chokes out through his tears as he hugs them closer, the two of them hugging him tightly, making him wince a bit.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Alvright little monsters, try not to squeeze him to hard. He vas being stupid and got himself hurt. Remember.” He tries not to wince at the look Henrik gave him as the others file into the room.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Sorry Daddy.” The kids say sheepishly. He just chuckles and ruffles both of their hair. “It’s alright kiddo’s I’ll be fine.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“And you’re fu- lucky for that.” Marvin scolds lightly. He just smiles sheepishly as Henrik starts checking everything while the kids snuggle into his sides on the bed. They talk for a bit about what he missed the past few days and why the kids are there, Stacy got in trouble, and just catching him up.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Chase looks down at the kids who seemed to have fallen asleep at his sides and gently brushes their hair from their faces before looking at his brothers.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He goes quiet for a second before asking, “Is Anti okay…?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The other stiffen at the question but Henrik answer. “He’ll be fine but…”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Chase swallows nervously at the but. “But what?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“What happened.” Jackie finishes.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“With Septic?” Jackie hesitates before adding, “And Anti.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Chase swallows but nods before slowly explaining what happened, and he can’t help but lean away from Henrik a bit when he looks like he wants to throttle him for doing something that stupid and dangerous.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He explains what he found out and what he had been doing all those months and the tidbits of information that he managed to learn from Anti. How he learned its name was Septic, it didn’t have much of a goal other than just kill them than move on to the next people like them. It kept Jack in a coma to feed off of his… abilities. The look on their faces after that piece of information mimicked how he felt upon learning it. He learned that if you take away the original pixels that it was made of it would crumble like a bridge without support beams and it did. And he told them how he learned that Anti was never in control.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>They all looked broken in some way, Henrik turned away obviously trying to hide his emotions but he can feel them, he can feel the devastation from all of them.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Then the Nurse comes running back in.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Dr. Schneeplestein.-”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Vhat!” He snaps angrily at the interruption.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Y-Your coma patient-” The entire room sucked in a breath. “H-He’s awake.” Jackie, Marv and Henrik look like they’re about to cry Chase and Jameson actually do.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Henrik turns, staring at the nurse for a second, as if waiting to see if this is some kind of cruel joke, but when the “just kidding” never comes Henrik quickly rushes out of the room with a quick, “I’ll be back.” Having Marvin follow him.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Jack was awake and disoriented and apparently as soon as he saw Henrik he had tried to say to not hurt Anti, that it wasn’t him and that it was something else. The others nearly break down hearing that news, especially Chase. Of course that's why it chose Jack, he knew before all of them.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The next few hours are a bit hectic but it winds up with Chase and Jack <em>and</em> Anti who was skittish and terrified of everything and would only calm down with Chase much to the other's heart break. They can’t believe they never even bothered to properly investigate the hole in their minds.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The others have to leave a bit after that to go home sans Henrik who still has work. They all say their goodbyes, the kids rather reluctant and only leave after being promised that they can come back and see their dad tomorrow.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Jack and Chase don’t get much sleep that night in the dark room, however Anti’s out like a light, curled in on himself.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The two of them are talking quietly before Jack asks out of the blue. “How’d you find out?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Chase hesitates a bit before answering, “I was just… curious, I always thought the hole that was there was him just… not like that.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Jack nods a bit and shifts a bit in his bed and looks at the clock on the wall and smiles a bit, seeing that it’s a bit past midnight. “Happy birthday Chase.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He says softly, surprising the man. “What?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He turns and smiles tiredly, “It’s the 11th now. Hen told me what day it was. Happy Birthday.” He says softly.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He blinks in surprise, he had honestly forgotten what day it was. Jack laughs a bit seeing his face before laying back.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>They go quiet again before Jack speaks up again, Chase missed that, how much he’d talk. It was always to quiet around the house without him there. “Thank you, Chase.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“For what?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>
    <em>“Everything.”</em>
  </p>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>